Back To You
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Fic Soredemo Kimi Ga Suki. Setting cerita setelah chapter terakhir... bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Yuusuke dan Sam-soon? berhasilkah Yuusuke menemui Sam-soon? baca aja... terima kasih banyak.


**Disclaimer :** Soredemo Kimi Ga Suki (Forget Me Not) bukan punya saya

 **BACK TO YOU**

"Sam-soon! Kau dimana?! Aku janji aku akan datang menemuimu!"

"Huh? Huh? Huh? Hahahahaha... oke."

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar suara itu? sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengar tawa itu? Yuusuke hanya terdiam mendengar respon Sam-soon. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya ketika dilihatnya temannya Sam soon berbicara pada Sam-soon di telepon, dia mendengarnya bertanya kepada Sam-soon apakah tidak apa dia memberikan alamatnya pada Yuusuke. Temannya masih dengan ekspresi takut seperti tadi, dia kemudian memanggil Yuusuke.

"Um... Serizawa-san?"

"Ya!"

"Sam-soon memintaku memberikan emailnya padamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan lebih dari ini."

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf aku sudah menakutimu, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak berharap banyak dari pertemuan ini tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan bahagia. maaf sudah mengganggumu." Yuusuke pun berpamitan dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Serizawa-san...!"

"Ya?"

"Um...hm... aku harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Sam-soon. Dia bisa sangat keras kepala dan-"

"Aku tahu. Haha... ya, itu salah satu yang kusuka darinya. Terima kasih dan selamat malam. Hati – hati di jalan..."

XXX

Sudah sebulan sejak Yuusuke mendapatkan email Sam Soon, sejak saat itu juga mereka sering bertukar pesan namun pekerjaan Yuusuke memaksanya untuk belum bisa menepati janjinya untuk menemui Sam-soon. Dari obrolannya melalui email, Yuusuke tahu kalau Sam-soon kini bekerja di majalah fashion. Tak satupun dari keduanya berani menanyakan seputar _love life_ mereka. Seperti sekarang ini, Yuusuke disibukkan oleh persiapan persidangan dari kasus yang ditangani Ando-sensei. Dalam kasus kali ini, Ando-sensei mengajak Yuusuke untuk menjadi asistennya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah persidangan pertama untuk Yuusuke sebagai pengacara meskipun dia hanya menjadi asisten pengacara saja, tapi bukan tanpa sebab Ando-sensei meminta Yuusuke menjadi asistennya. Kliennya sendiri yang memintanya, mereka bilang kalau Yuusuke yang pertama yang membuat mereka berani mengambil tindakan hukum. Klien mereka kali ini adalah pasangan suami istri yang sudah renta, pemilik izakaya*.

"Serizawa-kun, apa kau mau mencoba menanganinya?"

"Eh? Tapi... aku... bukannya aku hanya sebagai asistenmu saja Ando-sensei?"

"Tapi ini kasus pertamamu, lagipula klien kita akan lebih senang kalau kau yang menanganinya langsung. Tenang saja aku akan membimbingmu jika kau kesulitan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, sensei."

"Percayakan saja dengan kata hatimu, Serizawa-kun."

"Ya, terima kasih, sensei. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

Persidangan kali itu sedikit memanas namun Yuusuke berusaha untuk tenang, dia kemudian teringat kata-kata Ando-sensei untuk mendengarkan kata hatinya dan dia juga teringat kata-kata Sam-soon kalau dia tidak cocok menjadi pengacara yang membuatnya tertawa kecil di tengah persidangan. Tentu saja sikapnya itu membuat pengacara lawan menjadi geram. Persidangan itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh pasangan suami istri renta itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ando-sensei, Serizawa-kun."

"Tidak... tidak... aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ini semua karena Ando-sensei."

"Tapi kau yang pertama yang mendengarkan keluhan kami, nak Serizawa."

"Ya, kau sangat keren saat kau mengusir para renternir itu."

"Bagaimana kami harus membayarnya?"

"Tidak perlu, sungguh."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi."

XXX

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar."

Sejak Yuusuke mengirimkan email kepada Sam-soon kalau persidangan pertamanya berjalan lancar, keduanya mulai bertukar nomor ponsel. Sam-soon langsung menelpon Yuusuke menanyakan persidangan itu. mendengarkan suara Sam-soon lagi membuatnya semakin menyadari bahwa dia sangat merindukan wanita itu, dan dia juga menyadari bahwa dia masih mencintainya.

"Serizawa-kun?"

"Ya... aku masih mendengarmu. Oh iya, aku juga akan mengikuti ujian menjadi pengacara sambil bekerja, tapi Ando-sensei menawariku untuk menjadi jaksa dalam masa percobaan selama sebulan. Kemudian menjadi hakim. Ando-sensei juga mengatakan padaku untuk mengambil ujian jaksa, tidak hanya menjadi pengacara. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sebenarnya ingin mengambilnya tapi masih ragu."

"Bukankah itu kesempatan bagus, Serizawa-kun. Hahahaha... aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau menjadi jaksa atau hakim, Serizawa-kun. Tapi aku menantikannya... ah tapi aku harap kali ini kau mendengarkan dulu calon klienmu."

"Mungkin aku tidak usah mengambilnya saja..."

"Eeh?! Serizawa-kun, kau ini mas-"

"Aku bercanda. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengambilnya, mulai besok aku akan bekerja di Kejaksaan Negeri jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, Sam-soon. Kau tidak kesepian bukan?"

"Hah?!"

Yuusuke hanya tersenyum mendengarkan Sam-soon, dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi Sam-soon saat ini mungkin sama seperti saat mereka makan malam pada malam itu. mengingat malam itu membuat Yuusuke melamun memikirkan awal pertemuannya dengan Sam-soon hingga ke saat dia putus dengannya.

"Serizawa-kun? Haloo... kau masih disana?"

"Ya. aku masih disini." Jawab Yuusuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

XXX

"Serizawa-san, apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

Yuusuke menghentikan apapun kegiatan yang ia lakukan, melihat orang yang berbicara padanya. Dia menyingkirkan berkas-berkas kasus untuk sidang berikutnya, dia terlihat berpikir lalu menatap jaksa wanita di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Harumi-san, setelah ini aku ada janji jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. Apa aku akan terkena masalah jika aku tidak ikut?" jawab Yuusuke sedikit menekankan kata masalah.

"Hmm... mungkin. Jadi... apa dia pacarmu Serizawa-san?"

"Aku harap juga begitu, Harumi-san, tapi bukan. Dia adalah mantanku, um... sebenarnya... Harumi-san, menurutmu..." Yuusuke meminta pendapat Harumi namun, "Tidak jadi."

"Aw... Serizawa-san, kau membuatku penasaran. Tapi ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, semoga beruntung... undang-undang aku ya kalau kau berhasil melamarnya."

"*uhuk* waa... darimana kau tahu?"

"Hahaha... tentu saja. kau terus melihat kotak disamping berkas itu..."

"Oh. Rencananya memang begitu tapi aku tidak yakin, kau tahu... aku sudah membuatnya terluka."

"Hmm... tapi Serizawa-san, selama aku mengenalmu kau tak terlihat seperti seorang _player_ atau pemberi harapan palsu. Kau bahkan seperti menjaga jarak denganku, sejujurnya itu sedikit membuatku terluka *Yuusuke berubah menjadi pucat* hahaha... apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kau berubah, Serizawa-san. Jika yang kau katakan itu kau sebelum aku mengenalmu, maka aku bisa katakan padamu bahwa kau berubah. _Cheer up_ , Serizawa-san."

"Terima kasih, Harumi-san."

"Ya. aku rasa kau harus pergi sekarang, kau tidak mau terlambat bukan?"

"Ah. Sudah jam segini, oh Harumi-san aku hampir lupa... kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran makan malam dari Matsutaka-sensei? Kurasa dia ada rasa padamu." Goda Yuusuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Harumi yang tersenyum setengah memaksa.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu." Gumam Harumi menatap punggung Yuusuke yang sudah pergi.

XXX

"Lepaskan aku! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

"Tapi Kurosawa-san, kenapa? Aku tidak mau putus denganmu. Oh... kau ingin menikah bukan? Ayo kita menikah."

"Lepaskan aku! Tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu, semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau hanya-"

Langkah Yuusuke pun terhenti. Dihadapannya _scene_ yang sama terulang di pertemuan keduanya dengan Sam-soon, jika dulu dia langsung mengambil tindakan dengan meninju mantan atasan Sam-soon dulu kini dia hanya terdiam menyaksikan adu argumen itu. Yuusuke melangkah maju namun tetap menjaga jarak dengan dua orang di depannya itu. wanita dihadapannya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dalam ingatannya. Rambutnya mulai panjang, namun masih pendek.

"Sam-soon!"

"Kau siapa?"

"Serizawa-kun..."

"Um... apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya! kalau tahu kau mengganggu, sana pergi. Lagipula, wanita ini bernama Kurosawa bukan Sam-soon."

"Oh tidak... kau tidak mengganggu, Serizawa-kun."

Yuusuke lalu menarik Sam-soon menjauh dari pria yang adu argumen dengannya itu, namun pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sam-soon.

"Kau tahu... kau bisa dituntut secara hukum *menjelaskan aturan hukum secara detail*."

"*melepas Sam-soon*Tch. Siapa yang stalker, wanita ini yang menggodaku duluan *plak*" Sam-soon menampar pria itu dengan keras.

XXX

Tanpa sadar Yuusuke mengambil tangan Sam Soon yang dipakainya untuk menampar koleganya itu, Yuusuke menggenggamnya kemudian memasukkannya ke kantong mantelnya. Dia mengusap telapak tangan Sam-soon dengan jempolnya. Yuusuke terus berjalan tanpa melihat Sam Soon, tak dilihatnya senyum yang sama hadir di wajah Sam-soon.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Sam-soon?" tanya Yuusuke kemudian tersadar bahwa dia masih menggenggam tangan Sam Soon di balik mantelnya. Dia kemudian melepas genggamannya tanpa menyakiti tangan Sam-soon sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Belum. Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau sudah makan, Serizawa-kun?"

"Belum. Aku tidak sempat makan seharian ini, kau tahu... banyak pekerjaan hahaha..."

"Oh. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, aku tahu restoran enak di daerah sini. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tolong tunjukkan jalannya."

"Lama tidak bertemu... kau kembali menggunakan bahasa formal denganku."

"Oh... maaf, terlalu lama tidak bertemu denganmu, aku jadi gugup hahaha"

"Hah? Hahaha... apa-apaan itu."

"*tersenyum* apa kau sering makan disana, Sam-soon? Dengan pria tadi mungkin."

"Jeez... sudah kubilang dia itu hanya rekan kerja. Aku tidak menggodanya, sungguh! Aku hanya membantunya sebagai seniornya namun dia berpikiran lain... dan tidak, aku baru sekali kesana. Sen-di-ri-an."

"Aku tahu. aku hanya bercanda..."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memakai kacamata, Serizawa-kun."

"Oh... ya, aku bangun kesiangan jadi tidak memakai lensa kontak. Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak. aku menyukainya..."

"Jadi... Sam-soon, apa kau sudah punya pacar? Tunangan mungkin..."

"Hah? Menurutmu... apa aku akan bertemu denganmu jika aku sudah punya tunangan?"

"Hmm... tidak?"

"*menyipitkan matanya memandang Yuusuke* bagaimana denganmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku bertaruh kau sudah punya kekasih tapi kau masih ingin menemuiku. *memasang wajah setengah serius*"

"Apa kau mencoba balas dendam padaku, Sam-soon?"

"*tertawa lepas*"

XXX

"Bagaimana menurutmu makanannya?"

"Ya. enak banget. Mengingatkanku saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau suka dengan restoran seperti ini bukan?"

"Ah... oh... tidak juga tapi ya... wine disini cocok dengan makanannya jadi ya..."

"Hmmm..."

"Serizawa-kun..."

"Aku sudah menemuinya."

"Hah?"

"Ayahku."

"Benarkah? Jadi...?"

"Dia hanya ingin mengembalikan uang yang dipinjamnya namun tidak kuambil. Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tapi jangan salah... itu karena aku masih tidak bisa memaafkannya. Kau tahu Sam-soon, ayahku... selingkuh dengan rekan kerjanya ketika aku masih kecil, dia meninggalkan keluarganya demi wanita itu. ibuku... tidak pernah sama lagi sejak ayah meninggalkannya. Karena itu,"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku saat aku meminta saranmu bukan?"

"Ya. maafkan atas sikapku waktu itu."

"Kau sudah meminta maaf padaku berkali-kali lagipula sudah kukatakan bukan kalau kau sangat membantuku."

.

.

.

"Biar aku saja yang membayarnya." Yuusuke membayar bill mereka.

XXX

"Sam-soon, hmm... apa kau mau langsung pulang ke rumah?"

"Apa kau ingin aku pulang, Serizawa-kun?"

"Tidak. aku ingin bersamamu untuk sebentar lagi saja... bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmmm... bagaimana ya?*melirik ke arah Yuusuke sambil memasang wajah berpikir*"

"Kau... sedang menggodaku bukan? Aku tahu wajah itu..."

"Ahaha... jadi kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Ke rumah orangtuaku."

"Eh?"

XXX

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal orang tua Yuusuke, keduanya hanya diam memandang pemandangan dari gerbong kereta. Sam-soon melirik ke arah Yuusuke namun pemuda disampingnya itu hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dipikirnya.

"Um... Serizawa-kun,"

Bukannya menjawab, Yuusuke malah meletakkan sebuah kotak di pangkuan Sam-soon. Sam-soon mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, itu adalah cincin yang dibeli Yuusuke di hari dia pulang dari wawancara kerja dan mendapati Sam-soon menangis memandang akuarium di apartemennya. Sam-soon memandang cincin itu dan mengambilnya, tanpa terasa airmatanya turun dan jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Maaf..."

"Hah?"

"Seharusnya aku memberikan cincin itu kepadamu sejak dulu. Tapi..."

"Eh... apa maksudmu, Serizawa-kun?"

"Sam-soon *menoleh ke arah Sam-soon* *berubah pucat* ah... itu... maaf..." dalam kepanikannya, tanpa sadar Yuusuke memeluk Sam-soon seperti saat itu sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya... saat kau mengatakan bahwa mantanmu melamarmu dan kau menangis karena dilamar, itu saat dimana aku benar-benar sadar kalau kau tidak memerlukan cincin yang tanpa arti jadi... aku tidak memberikannya padamu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Karena! Maaf... tapi kau tahu saat itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Dan... membayangkan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, itu tidak buruk juga. Karena itu aku mencoba untuk berusaha lebih keras dalam mencari pekerjaan... sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan fulltime pertamaku namun..."

"...namun?"

"Aku tidak mengambilnya. Saat aku diterima bekerja disana, aku menelpon ibuku dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya tapi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu setelah itu, hingga akhirnya kau mengatakan kalau kita harus putus."

"..."

XXX

"Serizawa-kun, kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Hah? Oh... di sekitar sini ada taman. Jadi aku ingin membawamu kesana sebelum bertemu orang tuaku."

"Oh... hei Serizawa-kun, seperti apa keluargamu?"

"Aku sebelumnya tinggal dengan nenek dan ibu, sebelum di apartemenku yang sekarang. Ayahku seperti yang kubilang, waktu kecil sudah meninggalkan kami. Nenek sangat cerewet tapi baik, kalo ibuku... sejak bercerai dengan ayah, ibu jadi seperti orang lain. Tidak sama lagi seperti aku mengenalnya... ah! Kita sudah sampai, Sam-soon."

"Serizawa-kun, apa tidak apa kalau aku menemui orang tuamu dan nenekmu?"

"Ya. Sam-soon, kau berbeda dengan wanita itu... aku tahu itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sam-soon, aku... tidak tahu boleh mengatakan ini padamu tapi alasanku ingin menemuimu, karena aku tersadar kalau aku masih mencintaimu dan aku ingin menikah denganmu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sam-soon membulatkan matanya, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yuusuke padanya. Seketika airmatanya pun menetes dengan derasnya hingga dia harus membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dilihatnya Yuusuke, pria itu menatapnya dengan serius menunggu jawabannya. Sam-soon pun mengangguk dengan kuatnya, _speechless_. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, kemudian dia pun turun dari ayunannya dan memeluk Yuusuke dengan erat yang dibalas oleh Yuusuke dengan pelukan juga.

"Apa itu berarti kau menerimaku, Sam-soon?" Yuusuke memastikan yang dibalas anggukan dari Sam-soon. Keduanya pun menangis bersama.

"Apa itu kau Serizawa-kun?"

Dihadapannya berdiri guru les yang pernah disukainya dan mematahkan hatinya, Hermes terlihat sama seperti Yuusuke mengingatnya. Hanya saja rambutnya yang dulu panjang kini dipotong pendek sebahu, sepertinya dia baru pulang kerja. Sam-soon bisa merasakan tubuh Yuusuke yang menegang dalam pelukannya dan bergetar. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Yuusuke.

"Hermes-sensei...?"

"Ternyata memang kau, Serizawa-kun. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, dulu saat kau jadi muridku kita selalu bertemu disini." Hermes bernostalgia.

"Ya. sensei, perkenalkan ini adalah Sa-"

"Kurosawa Kimiko."

"*tersenyum* Suzuka Chizuru. Tapi anak-anak biasa memanggilku Hermes."

"Apa kau pulang kerja sensei?"

"Ya. sekarang aku bekerja sebagai guru matematika di SMA Senryou. Itu semua berkat kau, Serizawa-kun, kau banyak membantuku saat aku mengajar di tempat les dulu. Serizawa-kun, maafkan aku atas sikapku padamu dulu. Sejak kejadian itu, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah tapi sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan yang lain. Kami akan memiliki anak pertama kami." ujar Hermes.

"Tidak apa, sensei. Aku baik - baik saja sekarang, lagipula berkat kau, aku bisa masuk ke universitas yang ingin kumasuki meskipun harus jadi ronin."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, suamiku sudah menungguku jadi aku pamit duluan."

"Ya, hati - hati sensei."

Hermes pun meninggalkan keduanya seperti katanya tadi suaminya sudah menunggunya. Mereka memang terlihat bahagia dan itu membuat Yuusuke tersenyum bahagia. mengingatkannya pada Makino. Sam-soon melihat Yuusuke yang melihat kepergian Hermes.

"Jadi... apa dia mantanmu, Serizawa-kun?"

"Hah? Hermes-sensei... tidak, bukan. Waktu aku SMA, aku pernah les ditempat Hermes bekerja. aku menyukainya namun dia sudah punya pacar tapi saat itu aku tidak tahu karena kami selalu bertemu di taman ini secara kebetulan atau sengaja, dia punya masalah dengan caranya mengajar jadi aku selalu mendengarkan curhatnya dan ya... saat itu aku merasa spesial, lalu dia mengajakku ke rumahnya. Tapi disana ada pacarnya, saat itu aku langsung kabur. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dan ditolak, lalu aku merasa dipermainkan dan berhenti dari tempat les namun tanpa sepengetahuan kami, ada murid lain yang melihat kami berdua jadi Hermes terancam dikeluarkan dari tempat les. Dia datang ke rumahku dan memohon untuk membantu menjelaskan kepada pacarnya namun ternyata itu hanya salah paham antara mereka berdua. Tentu saja aku marah dan membentak mereka kemudian aku pergi dari sana."

"Hahahaha... kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Serizawa-kun saat kau bertemu denganku."

"Ya, benar. Karena itu sejak kita putus aku berusaha untuk tidak mengulang kesalahanku di masa lalu."

XXX

Yuusuke dan Sam-soon pun berjalan menuju rumah orangtua Yuusuke bersisian, tak satupun dari keduanya yang berbicara. Mungkin kalau bisa terdengar, hanya deguban jantung keduanya saja yang terdengar.

"Ugh... aku gugup sekali." Gumam Sam-soon menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

Berlawanan dengan Sam-soon yang meskipun merasa gugup tetapi masih rileks, Yuusuke tidak begitu. Pria itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Sam-soon, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya menegang. Sebenarnya Sam-soon ingin tertawa melihatnya tetapi dia terlalu gugup untuk bisa menertawakan pria disampingnya itu. dia hanya tersenyum sambil terus menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya bersamaan.

"Yuusuke?"

"Waaa~! Oh nenek."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu akan datang?" tanya neneknya Yuusuke lalu melirik Sam-soon dan kemudian...

BRAK BRUK

Neneknya pun memukuli Yuusuke dengan belanjaannya dari minimarket, Yuusuke hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Maafkan cucuku, nona. Tolong jangan laporkan dia ke polisi..."

...Loading...

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

"Hahahaha... hahaha... ah, maafkan aku... pfftt... hahaha..."

"Nenek?! dia ini wanita yang ingin kukenalkan pada nenek dan ibu. *berbalik ke arah Sam-soon*Berhentilah tertawa, Sam-soon!"

"Maafkan aku... namaku Kurosawa Kimiko." Sam-soon memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ibu, ada apa? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Tidak. tapi... Yuusuke membawa seorang wanita. Wanita yang sangat cantik."

"Salam kenal, namaku Kurosawa Kimiko. Serizawa-kun, hm maksudku Yuusuke-kun memanggilku Sam-soon."

Ibunya Yuusuke pun memeluk Sam-soon seperti bertemu dengan putri yang sudah lama hilang. Yuusuke yang berdiri di belakang mereka membulatkan matanya, sorot mata ibunya yang bertahun-tahun memudar dan tidak ada kehidupan disana, kembali bersinar. Sorot matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sulit digambarkan oleh Yuusuke. Nenek Yuusuke pun menangis melihat anaknya kembali seperti normal lagi, begitupun dengan Yuusuke. Dan Sam-soon, dia awalnya terkejut namun dia pun memeluk ibunya Yuusuke balik. Dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Selamat datang kembali." ucap ibunya Yuusuke pada Yuusuke dan Sam-soon.

"Aku pulang." Sahut Sam-soon.

XXX

"Nek, bu, aku ingin meminta restu kalian untuk menikah dengan Sam-soon." Ujar Yuusuke.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau wanita cantik ini akan menjadi cucu menantuku." Komentar nenek.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menikah dengan Yuusuke, Sam-soon?" tanya ibu.

"Ya. kalau nenek dan ibu tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan, aku malah senang mendapatkan cucu menantu yang cantik."

"Tolong jaga Yuusuke kami."

"*menggangguk*"

"Kau akan bermalam disini bukan, Sam-soon?"

"Eh? Apa aku tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, kau akan menjadi menantu di rumah ini. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Yuusuke, dan Yuusuke akan tidur di ruang keluarga."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih nek, bu."

XXX

"Yuusuke, apa kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu kalau kau akan menikah?" tanya ibu Yuusuke saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Tidak, bu. Aku tidak mau dia hadir di pernikahanku."

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak setuju kalau dia kembali lagi ke kehidupan kita." Timpal nenek membela Yuusuke.

"Ya, kalau kau memang mau begitu. Lalu siapa yang akan menghantarkan Sam-soon saat kalian menikah nanti?" ibu masih ngotot agar Yuusuke mengatakan pada ayahnya.

"Aku bisa minta tolong dengan Ando-sensei atau Prince. Bu, kau mungkin bisa memaafkan ayah tapi tidak denganku. Dia sudah merebut ibu yang sangat kusayangi, sekarang saat dia tidak punya apa-apa, dia baru datang kepadamu lagi."

"Yuusuke..."

"Sudah... sudah... jangan ribut di meja makan. Maaf nak Sam-soon,"

"Tidak apa nek. Seri- hm maksudku Yuusuke-kun sudah menceritakan tentang ayahnya. Ha ha... kami pernah bertengkar karena Yuusuke-kun mengabaikan ayahnya saat ayahnya mau bertemu dengannya."

BLETAK

"Aduh nek,"

"Itu balasan untuk Sam-soon. Siapa yang mengajarmu untuk melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada wanita?!"

"Tapi nek..."

DUAK

"Maaf nek."

"Minta maaf pada sam-soon sekarang."

"Maafkan aku, Sam-soon."

"Tidak apa-apa nek, Yuusuke-kun sudah minta maaf soal itu setelahnya."

"Meski begitu, dia salah sudah melampiaskan kemarahannya padamu, Sam-soon."

"Jadi kapan kau akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya, Yuusuke?" tanya ibu.

"Hmm... belom tahu bu tapi aku ingin meregistrasikan pernikahan kami dulu."

"Baiklah kalau kalian sudah menentukan tanggal, kasih tahu ibu dan nenek."

"Ya, bu."

XXX

"Sam-soon, ini ada makanan untukmu. Kau harus makan yang teratur."

"Terima kasih, nek. Maaf aku jadi merepotkan."

"Tidak, justru Yuusuke yang sering merepotkanmu. Mainlah kesini lagi, bahkan jika kau hanya sendirian. Rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Ya, nek. Terima kasih *tersenyum lebar*"

"Yuusuke, jangan merepotkan Sam-soon. Cepat resmikan hubungan kalian. Kau mendapatkan restuku dan ibumu."

"Iya, nek. Kami pergi dulu."

XXX

"Sam-soon, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil formulir untuk registrasi pernikahan kita hari ini? Atau kau sudah ada rencana lain?"

"Eh? Oh... ngga ada. Iya, aku bisa hari ini. Tapi Seriza-"

"Yuusuke."

"?"

"Sam-soon, kau akan menjadi Serizawa juga makanya kau harus memanggilku dengan namaku."

"Oh. Ya, Yuusuke-kun, aku tidak masalah jika bukan hari ini."

"*menatap Sam-soon tajam penuh selidik* Tidak bisa. Kalau bukan sekarang, nanti kau tidak akan percaya padaku."

"Hah? Kapan aku tidak percaya padamu?"

"*menyipitkan sebelah matanya* kau meninggalkanku karena kau tidak yakin kalau aku akan menikahimu, bukan? Karena itu, aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku tidak sekedar bicara. Atau kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Waaa! Kau?! Jeez... aku pikir kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang ternyata kau masih kekanakan. Siapa yang bilang tidak mau."

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita registrasi."

"Eh?"

XXX

Itu semua seperti mimpi untuk Sam-soon, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar menikah. Dia bahkan lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau orang yang dinikahinya adalah mahasiswa hukum magang yang terus-terusan meneleponnya padahal sudah jelas dia salah sambung, pemuda yang bahkan tidak membiarkannya bicara hingga selesai dan memotongnya dengan kata-kata pedas yang meskipun sebenarnya tidak ditujukan kepadanya namun tetap saja itu membuatnya sedikit kesal dan lega. Rasanya seperti entahlah diapun tidak tahu. Sam-soon selalu menganggap Yuusuke bukan tipikal pria yang suka berkomitmen dalam artian serius untuk ke jenjang pernikahan tapi disinilah mereka. Di kantor catatan sipil, menandatangani formulir pernikahan. Sekarang namanya bukan lagi Kurosawa Kimiko tetapi Serizawa Kimiko.

"Sam-soon."

Panggilan Yuusuke itu membuyarkan lamunan Sam-soon, dilihatnya wajah pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu menatapnya khawatir. "Ya, Serizawa-kun. Ada apa?"

"Sekarang kau juga Serizawa, berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan Serizawa-kun."

Menyadari perkataannya sendiri membuat Yuusuke sedikit merona meskipun wajahnya serius itu membuat Sam-soon tertawa melihatnya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Yuusuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan suaminya itu.

"Baiklah, Yuu-kun." Goda Sam-soon yang membuat Yuusuke gelagapan.

"Kau...! memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi." ngambek Yuusuke yang membuat Sam-soon semakin menggodanya.

"Sam-soon, maaf aku belum bisa memberikanmu cincin yang bagus. Tapi tenang saja, aku pasti akan memberikan cincin pernikahan yang bagus untukmu di upcara pernikahan kita nanti."

"Kau menikah denganku saja sudah membuatku bahagia, Yuusuke-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

XXX

"Halo, selamat siang. Bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pria seumuran Yuusuke.

"Um, ano... saya mau memberikan naskah untuk novel saya." Jawab seorang wanita misterius yang hampir bertabrakan dengan Yuusuke itu.

"Oh... boleh saya melihatnya. Oh, maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya-*bunyi suara ponsel*" pria itu kemudian melihat nama penelpon dan seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah menjadi berseri-seri. "Maaf aku harus menjawab telepon dulu, silakan tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Halooo Serizawa-kun? Apa kabar?...oh aku? Aku baik-baik saja... eh? Ketemuan?...apa?! kau menikah? Eh... kau bertemu Hermes? Kita harus segera bertemu, Serizawa-kun. Kapan kau punya waktu luang?... malam ini? Oh oke, baiklah. Jam 8 ya? oke sampai ketemu nanti." Pria itu kemudian kembali ke meja tempat wanita yang diketahui sebagai Nobuta.

"Maaf, tadi itu temanku sejak SMA. Kau bisa meninggalkan naskahmu disini, aku akan membacanya dan aku akan mengabarimu. Namaku Kisaki Ouji. Temanku yang menelpon tadi memanggilku Prince."

"Aku Shirahoshi Kirei tetapi waktu SMP aku dipanggil Nobuta oleh Serizawa-kun."

"Serizawa-kun? Apakah dia pria yang seperti di foto ini?"

"Iya, benar. Kau mengenalnya Kisaki-san?"

"Ya. Dia temanku yang menelpon tadi. Bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Oh... bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja. aku akan menemuinya setelah ini. Ayo, kau ikut saja. aku yakin dia akan senang."

"Hmmm... tidak usah, aku-"

"Sudah, ikut saja."

XXX

"Serizawa!"

"Prince! Kemari!"

Prince melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, pria yang pernah disukainya itu terlihat tidak berubah sama sekali. Setidaknya itu terlihat begitu bagi Prince. Ketika Prince mendekat, baru disadarinya kalau temannya itu tidak sendiri. Ada wanita cantik yang terlihat lebih tua darinya, mungkin seumuran Hermes atau lebih muda.

"Halo." Sapa wanita itu.

"Umm... Prince, wanita ini adalah-"

"Istrimu, kan?"

"*tersipu malu* ya... dan Sam-soon, dia ini Prince, yang aku ceritakan padamu, dan... Kau?!" Yuusuke memperkenalkan diri namun terhenti ketika melihat wanita dibelakang Prince.

"Ha-halo selamat malam, Serizawa-kun."

Diluar dugaan ketiganya, Yuusuke langsung menghampiri wanita itu dan membungkukkan badannya membuat Prince dan Sam-soon bingung. wanita itu terlihat risih dengan perlakuan Yuusuke. Yuusuke lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu kemudian berdiri tegak, dia mempersilakan wanita itu duduk bersamanya.

"Aku tahu itu pasti kau, Nobuta. Prince, kau ingat tidak novel yag pernah kau baca saat kau ke rumahku dulu? Dialah yang menulisnya. Kalau bukan karena Nobuta, aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Sam-soon. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih bersama pemilik ramen itu?" cerocos Yuusuke.

"Ah... tidak, kami sudah putus. Aku sedang berusaha untuk membuat novel."

"Jadi... bagaimana Serizawa-kun saat dia masih sekolah dulu?"

"Waaa~~! Sam-soon, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Dia pria yang baik." Sahut Prince dan Nobuta bersamaan.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar.*menceritakan kisahnya dengan Prince dan Nobuta*" timpal Yuusuke.

"Oh! Nobuta, bagaimana kalau kau membuat novel dari pengalamanku saja? mungkin saja bisa jadi best seller. Ya, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa menebus kesalahanku denganmu." Celetuk Yuusuke.

"Kau masih saja mengatakan itu, Serizawa-kun. Sudah kubilang kan tidak apa, aku tidak mau menyalahkanmu lagi. tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya, aku mungkin akan menerimanya."

"Ya, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana dengan 'Forget Me Not' sebagai judulnya." Sambung Prince.

"Kalau begitu, aku siap jadi narasumbernya." Tambah Sam-soon.

Wanita yang disapa Nobuta itupun akhirnya menyerah dan menerima tawaran Yuusuke.

XXX

Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, Yuusuke benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung terlahir ke dunia ini. Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali. sejak bertemu dengan Sam-soon, cara pandang Yuusuke mulai berubah. Kini dia merasa menjadi pria yang lebih baik. Semua itu karena Sam-soon. Dia bisa baikan dengan Nobuta dan membantunya mewujudkan impiannya sejak kecil. Kini mereka menjadi sahabat dekat, begitupun dengan Sam-soon. Prince, sepertinya sekarang mulai kembali menjadi pria normal yang straight. Yuusuke sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya Prince berakhir dengan Nobuta. Oh, si cewek belasteran yang menjadi pacar pertama Yuusuke kini sudah menikah. Yuusuke dan mantan pertamanya itu juga sudah menyelesaikan salah paham mereka. Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa terasa setahun sudah sejak Yuusuke dan Sam-soon mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka dan resmi menjadi pasutri. Sam-soon kini memiliki perusahaannya sendiri bersama sahabatnya, sedangkan Yuusuke kini menjadi pegawai negeri sipil dan bekerja sebagai jaksa penuntut umum. Dia juga masih sering membantu Andou-sensei, berbicara tentang Andou-sensei, kini Makino bekerja sebagai pengacara di kantor Andou-sensei menggantikan Yuusuke. Hari ini merupakan hari bersejarah untuk Yuusuke karena dia akan melakukan upacara pernikahannya dengan Sam-soon.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau hari ini datang juga." Ceplos sahabat Sam-soon.

"Haha... aku juga tidak menyangka. Aku masih tidak mempercayainya." Jawab Sam-soon setuju.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tidak percaya kalau _dia_ ternyata _player_ juga."

Sam-soon hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. ya, dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Yuusuke punya masa lalu seperti itu tetapi melihat pria yang dinikahinya itu memilihnya membuatnya sangat bahagia. Yah, dia tidak menyalahkannya, karena dia juga seperti itu.

"Sam-soon, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Makino.

"Ya, Tsukushi-chan. Bagaimana dengan Yuusuke-kun?"

"Serizawa? Aku belum melihatnya."

XXX

"Silakan pengantin pria untuk mencium pengantin wanita."

Terlihat ibunya Yuusuke menitikkan airmata yang diseka oleh ayahnya. Oh ya, kedua orangtua Yuusuke memutuskan untuk rujuk kembali. wanita yang jadi selingkuhan ayahnya pernah datang kembali meminta ayahnya untuk kembali namun ditolak dengan tegas. Sekarang kedua orangtua Yuusuke terlihat sangat bahagia terutama ibunya. Yuusuke pun ikut bahagia melihatnya. Neneknya juga meneteskan airmata yang entah bagaimana menyekanya dengan jas Andou-sensei. Prince dan Nobuta hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabat mereka menikah. Setidaknya kini pernikahan mereka bukan sekedar diatas formulir saja.

"Sam-soon, terima kasih sudah menunggu selama ini." Ungkap Yuusuke.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Yuusuke-kun. Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan memilihku. Terlebih dari semua itu... terima kasih untuk menikahiku, Yuusuke."

 **TAMAT**

*maaf kalau tulisannya salah dan artinya pun lupa haha


End file.
